The GPDs
by Cassie Yuy
Summary: In the year 197 a new threat has come to destroy peace. but along with it came 5 girls with unknown past that have asked the help of the Gundam Co. All they don't know is that these girls are the key to destroying peace.
1. Prologue: Time Waves

-I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. I do own Cassandra Rigby, Amy Dunn, Raye O'Brien, Lita Hartman, & Nina Anderson. (They are not the girls in SM) Just to let all of you know Rene is just a person I made up because I don't like Dorothy and Quatre as a couple. This is my first fic that I put on the internet so you know how it goes. Please e-mail of what you think.-  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
Year- A.C. 197  
  
In the year A.C. 195, the Eve War ended with the out come of peace. At least that's what people wanted to believe, but a year later (A.C. 196) is when peace became nothing but a word. MarieMaia, the daughter of Treize, planed to fulfill the real Operation Meteor. At the end of Endless Waltz, the Gundams were destroyed and everyone lived as happy as they could.  
  
The year now is A.C. 197 and life goes on with no more worries of war, fear, hate, or death.  
  
(Howard)  
  
Howard- That's weird!  
  
Man- What is it, is something wrong?  
  
Howard- Well, you know how I've been studying time waves for about a half of a year.  
  
Man- Yeah, so what's wrong?  
  
Howard- You know that time waves look like a heart beat patterns, right.  
  
Man- Yeah.  
  
Howard- You also know that there are no gaps in time or heart patterns.  
  
Man- Yes, Get on with it!!!  
  
Howard- Well there's a gap in the time waves!  
  
Man- WHAT!! That's not possible!!!!  
  
Howard- No, it's not  
  
Man- If there's a gap in time waves then time must have stop, right Howard!!!????  
  
Howard- Yes, that's what I think but for only a short time.  
  
Man- How long was it? Howard- 10 seconds, not very long but it's still weird.  
  
Man- Very weird. What I can't understand is how and how come we didn't know time stopped??  
  
Howard- I can't answer that, for now.  
  
Man- What could have the power to stop time even for a second.  
  
Howard- Nothing that I know of.  
  
Man- Do you think time travel is possible?  
  
Howard- Yes I do but not in this time. Maybe in the future, but not now.  
  
(Lady Une and MarieMaia)  
  
Une- What a gap in the time patterns!!?? That's not possible, is it Howard!?  
  
Howard- No its not.  
  
Une- Then how. If there was a gap then time must of stop.  
  
Howard- Yes I know that. Just tell everyone that.  
  
Une- Who do you mean by everyone?  
  
Howard-I mean everyone. Noin, Millardo, Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
Une- You want me to tell all of them.  
  
Howard- Yes, most of them will be together but others won't. Also tell them to get tickets to the colony L3 for 7-2-197.  
  
Une- Why tell them all to do that?  
  
Howard- So I can pick them all up there to talk the matter over more seriously. You and MarieMaia should come to.  
  
Une- Why there?  
  
Howard- My ship needs a fueling and that's when I'll be in that area.  
  
Une- Is that all I have to tell them?  
  
Howard- Tell them to meet me at dock number 21 at 6:00 P.M. on 7-2-197.  
  
Une - I'll tell them all of that.  
  
Howard- Will you and MarieMaia will be coming too.  
  
Une- Yes we will.  
  
Howard- Good. Over and out.  
  
Une - See you then Howard.  
  
MarieMaia- Who was that? Une- Howard, I'm sure you heard that both of us will be going to colony L3 on 7-2-199 to meet him.  
  
MarieMa- Yes I heard. Will everyone be there too?  
  
Une- I don't know. I have to call all of them and find out, but I think most of them will be there.  
  
Une- I'll start calling now.  
  
(On Howard's ship, 7-2-199, 6:10 P.M.)  
  
Une- Now that all of you are here, Howard can explain to you what's going on.  
  
Duo- He better hurry because I'm starving.  
  
Hilde- What! You ate 10 min. ago. Howard- All of you will just have to wait till I'm done talking.  
  
Duo- Fine, but hurry!!  
  
(Later on)  
  
Howard- So what do you all think?  
  
Duo-I think you've gone insane, Howard.  
  
Noin- I think it's possible that time might have stop.  
  
Trowa- For 10 sec. That's a long time for time to stop that is if it did.  
  
Sally- But how you could time stop?  
  
Wufei- The question is what could stop time.  
  
Une- We don't know right now how or what could stop time but we will figure it out. Howard- I hope so.  
  
(12:00 P.M., everyone asleep but Howard)  
  
Howard- I just hope that I can find out how time stopped for 10 sec.  
  
-Computer light flashing-  
  
Howard- What's this? An in coming massage, but from who? There aren't any ships for about 100 miles at least.  
  
-Howard opened the massage, the picture on the computer was all fuzzy, you couldn't see anything you could just hear voices.-  
  
HELP, HELP US PLEASE!!!!! Our ships computer is going haywire we are ready lost control of the ship! We'll going to lose everything and everyone on the ship! OH NO, we're headed for a meteor shower, HELP! OH, someone, please help....  
  
-End of massage-  
  
Howard- Oh no we got to help them!  
  
Howard- Everyone, get up now!!!!!!  
  
Duo- What is it Howard?  
  
Howard- Just get up, now!!!  
  
Sally- What's going on Howard?  
  
Noin- Really it's 1:00 in the morning.  
  
Millardo- This better be good.  
  
*END OF PROLOGUE*  
  
-If you're wondering what time waves have to do with any of this story, just wait till the end. And don't forget to review this!- 


	2. Chapter 1: The 5 Girls

-I don't own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me. I do own Cassandra Rigby, Amy Dunn, Raye O'Brien, Lita Hartman, & Nina Anderson. (They are not the girls in SM) Just to let you all know Rene is just a person I made up because I don't like Dorothy & Quatre as a couple. Please e-mail me of what you think. If you see anything that is not spelt right, please just ignore it. I'm really not a good speller. Thank You.-  
  
*CH. 1*  
  
(At the ship reak)  
  
Howard- Look for any survivors!  
  
Millardo- I don't know if we can find any.  
  
Sally- There's so much damage I don't think anyone could've survive.  
  
Mariema- There's no air out here, how could any one survive with no air?  
  
Hilde- In some places there are air pockets but it's not likely there are any survivors.  
  
Noin- We still have to look any way just in case.  
  
Heero- I found a lot of people but their all dead.  
  
Dorothy- Someone come here, quick!  
  
Noin- What did you find Dorothy?  
  
Dorothy- I found a girl and I think she's alive!  
  
Sally- Let me see.  
  
-Sally turned over the body of the girl, trying to find her pulse-  
  
Sally- I found her pulse but it's very weak.  
  
Relena- Is she breathing?  
  
Sally- No she's not, I'm going to have to give CPR.  
  
-After a couple of minutes of CPR the young girl gasp for a breathe of air and started to open her eyes-  
  
Rene- Are you are right?  
  
Girl- Yes  
  
Meilan- Can you get up?  
  
Girl- I ... I think so.  
  
-Slowly she got up, once some light hit her face is when they got a real good look at her. She had dark blue eyes with short strait black hair to her shoulders and her bands were 2 in. longer than the rest of her hair. It was obvious that she was of Chinese decent.-  
  
Noin- What's your name?  
  
Girl- Nina  
  
Sally- Nina, what a pretty name.  
  
Howard- Do you have a last name?  
  
Nina- Yes, Its Anderson, Nina Anderson.  
  
Sally- Anderson, oh I'm sorry you look of Chinese decent to me.  
  
Nina- I am.  
  
Mariema- What!  
  
Nina- My mother is Chinese, and my father is American.  
  
Sally- Oh I see.  
  
Howard- Were you the one how sent me that massage?  
  
Nina- Yes I am, I'm surprised someone got it.  
  
Millardo- Do you know if anyone else is alive?  
  
Nina- Well, my friends were with me when we hit the showers, and if I'm alive than they must be to.  
  
Duo- Hey, I think there's someone over there.  
  
Nina- It must be one of my friends.  
  
Quatre- Is she breathing Duo?  
  
Duo- Yeah, I think she's just knocked out.  
  
Nina- Let me see.  
  
-Nina grabbed the other girl's shoulders, trying to wake her up. The girl open her eyes and looked a round to find out what was going on.-  
  
Girl- Nina what's going on? The last thing I remember is the message and then the shower hitting us.  
  
Nina- Someone got our massage and came to help us.  
  
Catherine- Can you tell us what your name is?  
  
Girl- Raye, Raye O'Brien.  
  
-She had bright blue eyes like the ocean and long shiny black hair going past her waist. Her bangs were pulled back by a hair band.-  
  
Raye- I think one of our friends is under that heap of ruble.  
  
Heero- Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo help me lift it.  
  
-After the heap of ruble was removed they found another girl that was also not breathing. Once the girl started to breathe she opened her mouth to speak.-  
  
Girl- Did you get our massage?  
  
-The young girl had green eyes and dark blonde hair a little past her shoulders. Her bangs were pulled back to the right side of her face with a burette.-  
  
Noin- It seems that we got your massage just in time.  
  
Catherine- What's your name.  
  
Girl- Hartman, Lita Hartman.  
  
Howard- Are there any more girls left, Lita?  
  
Lita- Yes, both of them are right over there  
  
Sally- Lets go and find them so we can get out of here.  
  
Noin- I found one of them.  
  
Howard- Are you alright?  
  
Girl- Yes, I think I am at least.  
  
-Once she sat up they could she that she had long black-blue hair to her waist with blue eyes. Her bangs were held back by ribbon in the back of her head.-  
  
Heero- What's your name?  
  
Girl- Amy Dunn  
  
Sally- Do you know were the last girl is?  
  
Amy- I think she's over there.  
  
Millardo- Finally the last one.  
  
-After some CPR the girl opened her eyes. She had dark blue eyes with long light brown hair past her shoulders to her elbows. Her bangs were under a bandana on her head.-  
  
Millardo- Can you at least talk?  
  
Girl- Yes, I think I can also get up.  
  
Relena- What's your name?  
  
Girl- Cassandra Rigby  
  
Howard- Now are you girls sure that you're the only survivors?  
  
Amy- Yes, no one else survived that crash but us.  
  
Raye- What about our parents?  
  
Nina- Our parents are most likely dead.  
  
Lita- What! Dead! What about us, what are we going to do with out them?  
  
Amy- Were going to be put in a home until some adopts us!  
  
Raye- But I don't want to live with some over weight guy that can't get up to get a drink!  
  
Noin- What about some relatives of ours, they will take you in.  
  
Cassie- We don't have any relatives.  
  
Howard- Oh really!  
  
Midii- What if they stay with us until some one takes them in?  
  
Noin- Now that could work!  
  
Raye- Really! Oh, thank you so much! That would mean the world to us!  
  
*End of CH. 1* 


	3. Chapter 2: Ron Millard

*CH. 2*  
  
(Later on the ship)  
  
Noin- So what do you guys think we should do with them?  
  
Relena- I think we should let them stay with us.  
  
Hilde- It will fun to have more girls.  
  
Duo- But there's too many of you right now; we don't need more of your kind.  
  
Hilde- WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!?  
  
Duo- Nothing, nothing at all. I didn't say a thing.  
  
Dorothy- I think we should fine out more about them before we let them stay with us.  
  
Noin- What if they won't tell us anything? Are we just going to leave them at a colony all by themselves?  
  
Relena- On the ship they were very friendly. I think they'll talk to us.  
  
Wufei- Well how about we find out?  
  
(Later with the girls)  
  
Howard- Do you mind if we ask you some questions?  
  
Raye- Nope, ask away.  
  
Sally- Where were you girls before?  
  
Lita- What do you mean?  
  
Sally- I mean where we're you before the crash.  
  
Amy- Before the crash we were with our parents.  
  
Millardo- Can you tell us who your parents are?  
  
Nina- We can't tell you that.  
  
Une- Why not?  
  
Cassie- If we told you who our parents really were, then who knows what would happen!  
  
Heero- What do mean by who knows what would happen?  
  
Cassie- What I'm saying is that if we told you who are parents really were then something horrible might happen.  
  
Quatre- What would happen if you told us?  
  
Raye- Almost anything would happen if we told you.  
  
Howard- Were your parents running from someone?  
  
Nina- Well they were in some way.  
  
Amy (crying) - Can we please stop talking about our parents! Just thinking about them makes cry!  
  
Sally- I'm really sorry about what happened to your parent's girls.  
  
Amy- It's okay. We were just so close to our parents.  
  
(8:00 P.M.)  
  
Noin- I feel so sorry for those girls.  
  
Trowa- I wonder why they couldn't tell who their parents were?  
  
Duo- I think their parents were part of a rebel group, and running away from them.  
  
Hilde- Who's them?  
  
Duo- I don't know, probably the people they betrayed.  
  
Millardo- If that is true then we will have to watch over them.  
  
Dorothy- Where's Howard?  
  
Heero- He's in his lab trying to find out more about those time waves.  
  
Meilan- I forgot about that. After all that's been happening I guess a brake in the time waves isn't that important.  
  
-Howard-  
  
Howard- I just can't figure it out. What in the world could have stopped time for 10 sec?  
  
Voice- Maybe it was a human.  
  
Howard- What! Who's there?  
  
Voice- It's me Amy.  
  
Howard- Oh it just you Amy. I sorry I forgot your last name.  
  
Amy- Amy Dunn.  
  
Howard- What do you mean it was humans?  
  
Amy- I saying that it could be humans that are responsible for it.  
  
Howard- Are you saying that humans stopped time for 10 sec?  
  
Amy- Yes I am and on purpose too.  
  
Howard- Why would humans stop time on purpose? What would the reason be to do it?  
  
Amy- Who knows why they would stop it or for what reason. Maybe it was for their amusement.  
  
Howard- If a human or rather a scientist had stopped time then I would have heard about it from one of my scientist friends. Word travels fast when someone does something like that.  
  
Amy- Maybe it wasn't here.  
  
Howard- What do you mean by here?  
  
Amy-........I'm not saying a word.  
  
-Amy turned and left the room without another word spoken.-  
  
Howard- Maybe Amy knows what really happened to the time waves?  
  
-Computer flashing-  
  
Howard- What's this? A ship, but who in the world could it be?  
  
Voice- Would you be so kind to let us come aboard your ship.  
  
Howard- Who are you and what do you what?  
  
Voice- All I what is to talk to you about something?  
  
Howard- And what is that something?  
  
Voice- I tell you if you let me in.  
  
Howard- What is this about?  
  
Voice- It's about what you found of mine that I what back.  
  
Howard- You must be mistaken; we don't have anything of yours.  
  
Voice- I'm afraid that you do.  
  
Howard-So then what is it of yours that we do have?  
  
Voice-What you found is what I want.  
  
Howard-We haven't found anything.  
  
Voice- Oh but you did find something tonight.  
  
Howard (thinking)- What is he talking about? We didn't find anything tonight, unless he's talking about those girls we found! But what could he want with them; they said they didn't have any relatives.  
  
Voice- Are you going to let me on so we can talk about this face to face.  
  
Howard- What do you what with those girls?  
  
Voice- So you finally found out what I want.  
  
Howard- Tell me what you want with them!!!  
  
Voice- Let me in and I'll tell you.  
  
Howard- Why should I? I know that you're just going to take them away from us.  
  
Voice- If you let me in, I'll tell you everything about them and their families that they won't tell you themselves.  
  
Howard (thinking)- What in am I going to do? I can't just let him in.  
  
-The door to the lab opened with five young girls standing behind it.-  
  
Cassie- What's going on?  
  
Howard- A man what's me to let him in.  
  
Lita- Why does he what in?  
  
Howard- He said he came here to get something of his that we have.  
  
Raye- What of his do you have?  
  
Howard- We have....you girls.  
  
Amy- WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Nina- Why would he want us? Does he know us or something?  
  
Voice- Hello there girls, It's been so long since the last time I saw you.  
  
Cassie- YOU!! What do you want with us, we haven't done anything to you!  
  
Voice- Oh but I'm afraid you have girls, and all I want is for you to pay me back.  
  
Nina- You don't want us to pay you back, all you really want is us.  
  
-The lab door opened a second time with the rest of the group standing behind it.-  
  
Sally- What's going on?  
  
Howard- This man wants on the ship.  
  
Wufei- What for?  
  
Amy- He wants us.  
  
Noin- Why would he want you girls?  
  
Voice- All I want is for the girls to pay me back.  
  
Raye- Pay you back for what?  
  
Voice- I want you to pay for what happened.  
  
Lita- Stop saying that, what you really want is to get your way!  
  
Sally- What is going on here?  
  
Millardo- Do you know this man?  
  
Amy- In some small way.  
  
Une- What do you want with these girls?  
  
Voice- I want them to pay for what happened.  
  
Raye- For the last time, we haven't done anything to you! It was our parents that you have the problem with.  
  
Howard- So your parents were running from someone but why?  
  
Voice- That is for us to know and for you to find out, Howard!  
  
Howard- Hey how did you know my name?! I haven't told you his whole entire time!  
  
Voice- I know everything about each one of you! I even know more about you than you know about yourselves!  
  
Sally- Who in the world are you!?  
  
Voice- Just a man trying to get what he deserves.  
  
Cassie- You don't deserve anything after what you did!  
  
Voice- I didn't do anything, it was your parents fault for what happened! If it wasn't for your parents everyone would have been a lot happier!  
  
Nina- How dare you talk about our parents like that!  
  
Lita- You have absolutely no right to right to talk about them like that!  
  
Heero- We have no idea why you want these girls, but if its about what their parents did then you should just leave them alone!  
  
Voice- I don't think that's possible.  
  
Une- What do you mean that's not possible?  
  
Voice- After what their parents did to us; all I really want is for them to pay and to get what is rightfully mine!  
  
Raye- Why can't you just leave us alone!?  
  
-Raye push the discontent button and the screen went black.-  
  
Sally- Who in the world was he?  
  
Lita- It's a very long story, but I guess we have all the time in the world.  
  
Millardo- Can you tell us who he was and what he wants with you!  
  
Cassie- His name is Ron Millard.  
  
Howard- What group is he with?  
  
Lita- His groups name is R.U.S.A, and believe it or not he's actually the president of it.  
  
Sally- The R.U.S.A, I've never heard of it before.  
  
Amy- Probably not. It's a small group but over time it will grow larger.  
  
Une- What does he want you to pay for?  
  
Raye- In reality he doesn't want us to pay for a thing.  
  
Nina- All he wants is for us to suffer for what our parents did to him and his whole group. Howard- What did your parents do to him?  
  
Lita- Our parents weren't part of his group so they didn't betray him.  
  
Duo- So if they weren't part of his group and didn't betray him then what did they do?  
  
Cassie- Our parents were actuality part of different group that were against Millard's group, so they stole something of his.  
  
Trowa- What did they steal?  
  
Amy- They stole codes, but in reality those codes weren't his either.  
  
Millardo- You mean he stole them from someone else.  
  
Lita- Yes.  
  
Sally- Who did he steal them from?  
  
Raye- You, The Preventors.  
  
Everyone- WHAT!!!!  
  
Noin- He stole codes for us, but how!?  
  
Amy- By hacking in to your computer.  
  
Millardo- Our computer has a lock on it if anyone hacked into it we would know about it!  
  
Nina- Millard's has a great deal of hacking experience he could do it if he really wanted to.  
  
Sally- What codes of ours did he take?  
  
Cassie- The ones to where you're keeping your weapons and the ones on how to get in.  
  
Une- Why would he want those codes?  
  
Millardo- To rebel against us.  
  
Lita- That would be correct.  
  
Howard- So let me get this strait, your parents were part of a group that are against Ron Millard's group R.U.S.A. Millard's group hacked into your computer to get the codes for the location and the access to our weapons. Then your parents group stole the codes that he stole from us. Is that all right or are we missing something?  
  
Cassie- No, you seem to get it.  
  
Noin- I have an idea to solve our problems.  
  
Millardo- What's that?  
  
Noin- Why don't we just change the codes to the weapons so when they try to open it, it won't work.  
  
Sally- Changing the codes takes at least two weeks; it has to go through the government. Noin- Your right it would take to long and they would already be there before we could change them.  
  
Amy- We really don't have a problem here.  
  
Howard- Why not?  
  
Cassie- Before our parents died they gave us the codes.  
  
-Cassie pulled a CD from her pocket that read Weapon Codes-  
  
Howard- So that's really why Millard wants you girls.  
  
Noin- This is great, now all of our problems are gone!  
  
Raye- Not necessarily, Millard will come back for us.  
  
Millardo- Don't worry you'll be safe with us.  
  
*End of CH. 2* 


	4. Chapter 3: The RUSA

-I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do own Cassandra Rigby, Amy Dunn, Raye O'Brien, Lita Hartman, Nina Anderson, and Ron Millard. (They are not from SM) This it a very long chapter at some points but they are very important to the plot.-  
  
*Ch. 3*  
  
(11:00 P.M.)  
  
Sally- So that we now what's going on with you five girls, can you tell us a little more about your parents?  
  
Amy- I guess we could.  
  
Millardo- From what you told us, your parents were apart of a different group that found out about the R.U.S.A. plans for stealing our codes.  
  
Lita- Yes, they were.  
  
Noin- What was the group's name that your parents were in?  
  
Cassie- Their group was so small; I don't think they had a name for it.  
  
Howard- If your parents were in a small group then how could they steal the codes from such a large group.  
  
Raye- We have no idea how or when they did steal the codes. All we know is that our parents stole those codes and R.U.S.A. found out and attacked them.  
  
Une- What do you think Millard meant when he said, "I didn't do anything, it was your parents fault for what happened!"  
  
Nina- From what us five understand about what happened to our parents when they were attacked by R.U.S.A., it seems that they saw them coming and hide the codes in a safe place were no one could find them. When Millard got there, he tried to get our parents to tell him where they hide the codes. But they never told him, so he commanded for his crew to tie up our parents so they couldn't get free while he sent their ship into a meteor shower. Their ship got damaged really badly. A little before that happened, we heard from one of our neighbors that our parents went out into space to do some business work. We had know that our parents were apart of a group that revolted against any military group planning to take over. We thought nothing of it at first but when we heard on the news that a ship with the number 3025 on it got caught in a meteor shower we knew something had happened to them. When we got to the ship only a couple of our parents were alive, then that was when they gave us the codes. They said for us to get as far a way as we could get from them. We were leaving when only Millard attacked us, and shot us into the meteor shower too. After that you guys found us alive on that ship.  
  
Sally- So to Millard it was your parents fault for his plans being ruined.  
  
Howard- That makes a lot of sense once you think about it.  
  
Millardo- So your parents weren't on the ship you crashed in?  
  
Amy- We never said they were.  
  
Heero- There's only one thing left that I don't understand.  
  
Une- What's that, Heero?  
  
Heero- What did Millard mean when he said, "After what their parents did to us; all I really want is for them to pay and to get what is rightfully mine"?  
  
Lita- While our parents were stealing the codes they planted bombs on all of their ships; after they were attacked they blew up all of his ships and killed most of his group. But Millard survived and attacked us afterward.  
  
Howard- So he wants you girls to pay for your parents blowing up his crew and stealing the codes from him.  
  
Cassie- That's all of it I guess.  
  
Relena- What do we do now?  
  
Noin- We wait for him to come back to try and take the girls, then attack him.  
  
Hilde- Are we sure he's going to come back for them?  
  
Une- He not only wants the girls, he wants the codes too. He'll for sure come back to try and take both of them to get what he wants.  
  
Duo- So I guess we should get ready for our coming guest.  
  
(2:00 A.M.)  
  
-A loud crashing noise came from the deck of the ship, waking up Cassie, Lita, and Raye. With the rest of the group sound asleep.-  
  
Cassie- What was the noise?  
  
Lita- It sound like it came from the deck.  
  
Raye- Should we go and check what it was?  
  
Lita- It could have been just a rat.  
  
Cassie- What if it's Millard?  
  
Raye- Should we wake up the rest of the group?  
  
Lita- No, there is no need to wake them up if it's just a rat.  
  
Raye- What if Cassie's right and it is Millard; we should wake the group up for that!  
  
Lita- I sure that it's not Millard; he's not that stupid to come in the middle of the night and try to steal us with the Gundam pilots all around us.  
  
Raye- I'm sure that he is that stupid.  
  
Cassie- Why don't we go and check it out.  
  
Lita- I'm with Cassie on that.  
  
-Cassie and Lita got out of their beds and start out to check the noise.-  
  
Raye- But guys, what if it is Millard? Hey, wait for me you two!  
  
-Raye started out running after them.-  
  
(At the deck)  
  
Raye- I don't see any thing; let's go back now, ok? Lita- We should split up and check the whole place.  
  
Raye- What!? No way, that's the worst thing we could do right now!  
  
Cassie- Right, I'll go this way; Lita you go that way; and Raye go check over there.  
  
-The three girls spilt up going their own ways.-  
  
(Lita)  
  
Lita- I sure that it was just a rat and nothing else.  
  
-A crashing noise came from behind her-  
  
Lita- What was that? Maybe it was just my imagination of it all.  
  
-Without Lita noticing; an arm with a cloth in its hand reached out and covered Lita's mouth. Lita tried to get free but the fumes made her dizzy; before she fainted she called out to Cassie.-  
  
(Cassie)  
  
Cassie- What in the world was that? It sounded like Lita calling me. I hope she's ok.  
  
-Cassie ran off in the direction Lita went.- Cassie- I don't see her anywhere?  
  
-A noise behind Cassie made her jump facing that direction; seeing nothing she turned to go look for Raye. But a flash of silver made her stop in her tracks; she turned around in time to see a metal bar coming at her head. With a piercing scream Cassie was knocked unconscious lying on the floor.-  
  
(Raye)  
  
Raye- That was Cassie screaming; I knew we should have wakened up the rest of the group! Should I go see what happened to Cassie or wake up the group and let them find out? What a stupid question, I'm going to wake up the group.  
  
-Raye ran off in the direction of the bunkers. When she got there she saw that Amy and Nina were both missing from their beds.-  
  
Raye- Maybe they woke up; saw that we were missing and went looking for us.  
  
Millard- I'm afraid not Raye.  
  
Raye- Millard! You attacked Lita and Cassie and took Amy and Nina out of their beds without any of the group noticing!  
  
Millard- Yes, I did. My skills as a thief have grown you know.  
  
Raye- Where are they, Millard!?  
  
Millard- You mean your friends, their all on my ship waiting for you to come and join them.  
  
Raye- I'll never give in to you Millard, NEVER!!  
  
Millard- I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer Raye.  
  
-Millard grabbed Raye by the neck and started to suffocate her. Raye tried to call out for help but couldn't; she fell unconscious after a minute. Millard let go of Raye and dragged her all the way to his ship. With all five girls unconscious on his ship he flew off to his secret hiding place.-  
  
(3:00 A.M.)  
  
-MarieMaia woke up from her horrible nightmare with a piercing scream. Waking up the rest of the crew along with it.-  
  
Une- MarieMaia what's wrong?  
  
MarieMaia- I was having a nightmare!  
  
Sally- Its ok, you're with us now.  
  
Relena- What dream did you have?  
  
MarieMaia- The other 5 girls and I were being chased by someone. He got us all into a corner and was slowly coming closer to us. Then all of you guys were behind him about to attack when he yelled something out that seemed to surprises everyone. After that I woke up.  
  
Duo (sarcastic) - Wow, MarieMaia that was such a frighten dream.  
  
MarieMaia- Shut up Duo! You would have been scared to if you were me.  
  
Duo- No I wouldn't!!  
  
Wufei- Yes you would! You would have been crying like a baby when you woke up.  
  
Duo- No I wouldn't! You would have been the one crying like a baby!  
  
Wufei- Alright, that's it Maxwell that braid of yours is gone!  
  
Duo- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
-Duo jumped up and ran as fast as he could with Wufei right behind him.-  
  
Meilan- Just ignore them.  
  
Howard- You guys we have a problem.  
  
Sally- What is it Howard?  
  
Howard- It seems that the girls are gone.  
  
Everyone- Whhatt!!!!  
  
-Duo and Wufei stop dead in the tracks.-  
  
Howard- And it seems that someone has left a note for us to read.  
  
Noin- Who's it from?  
  
Hilde- Did the girls leave us?  
  
Trowa- I bet you any thing it was Millard.  
  
Millardo- Well read it Howard.  
  
-The letter read:  
  
Dear Gundam Pilots and Co.,  
You have probably guessed by now; I have taken the girls to my secret hiding place some where deep in space. If you wish to see these girls again alive come to the old a banded colony in the J-36 area on 7-5-197 at 10:00 P.M. Come alone and bring nothing with you; no guns or knives. I am not asking for a ransom for these girls, all I'm asking is that you come and talk with us about something; like their lives perhaps. If you do not come then they will never seen the light of day again.  
Hope to see you there,  
Millard  
  
Sally- What in the world are we going to do!?  
  
Relena- We're going to go and save them right?  
  
Howard- We have no chose but to save them.  
  
Dorothy- What you do mean! We don't have to save them!  
  
Noin- Are you saying that you just want to forget about them and leave them to die!!  
  
Dorothy- Well...no I don't want to leave them as good as dead.  
  
Quarte- So Its decided that we're going to go and rescue them, right.  
  
Everyone- Right!  
  
Millardo- 7-5-197 at 10:00 P.M. at the colony in the J-36 area. Howard how long will it take to get there and how fast?  
  
Howard- About an hour at the most.  
  
Millardo- Good, I think that we should just get in there and take the girls as fast as we can to avoid any "talks" from Millard.  
  
Duo- Hey! Do you know what! If you put the letter o at the end of Millard then you would get Millardo! Maybe you're the one who stole the girls and sent the letter.  
  
Wufei- DUO, YOU ARE SO STUPID!  
  
Duo- But it's true!  
  
Hilde- Duo be quiet.  
  
Duo- Fine.  
  
Une- Anyway, lets get back to how we're going to rescue the girls from Millard without him noticing.  
  
- The whole group got in a huddle whispering about their next move to counter Millard (not Millardo, Millard. Stupid Duo!)-  
  
Authors Note- As you can probably tell I'm not that creative with names so I did the best I could. (Sweat Drop) I hope none of you get confused about the names but I really don't see how you could. (Sweat Drop again) 


	5. Chapter 4: Trying to Get Back

Ch. 4  
  
(3:30 A.M.; Millard's hiding place)  
  
Raye- What are you going to do with us, Millard!?  
  
Millard- Nothing. At lest until they get here.  
  
Nina- Who are you talking about, huh?  
  
Amy- Are you saying that their coming to get us?  
  
Millard- That's right. I bet you every single one of them is coming this way to get you.  
  
Cassie- What are going to do with them when they get here?  
  
Millard- You should probably be asking what their going to do to you when they get here.  
  
Lita- What is that suppose to mean, huh?  
  
Millard- When they get here their going to have a great big surprise waiting for them.  
  
Nina- Your going tell them aren't you?  
  
Millard- Oh no, you five girls are going to tell them everything.  
  
Raye- What! There is no way in hell we're going to tell them!  
  
Millard- If you won't then I will, but I do think it would sound much better coming from you girls.  
  
Cassie- Why do you say that?  
  
Millard- Because it always sounds better from the people that have betrayed them.  
  
Amy- What! We haven't betrayed them!  
  
Millard- What are you talking about; you've betrayed them in every way!  
  
Lita- Like in what way, Millard!  
  
Millard- It doesn't matter now; let's just sit back and wait for my guest to arrive.  
  
(On Howard's Ship)  
  
Une- Hey Howard! How much longer until we get there?  
  
Howard- I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said. I was look at these time waves sheet.  
  
Une- Hey, I forgot all about that. Come to think of it that's why all of us came here in the first place.  
  
Howard- Hey! Your right, but then those girls called and we all got involved with them.  
  
Une- Do you think Millard's going to do anything to them?  
  
Heero- No, in the letter he said he wanted to talk to us about something. He'll keep the girls alive so when we get there we can't do anything to him.  
  
Une- Heero?  
  
Trowa- I guess we'll have to hold off on the time gap until we get the girls back.  
  
Howard- Your right, but what in the world could have caused it? Come to think of it, last night I was looking these things over and Amy said something that was a little odd to me.  
  
Wufei- What did she say?  
  
Howard- She said that it caused by humans and that they did it on purpose, too.  
  
Millardo- But why?  
  
Howard- That's what I said. Then she said that it didn't happen here.  
  
Dorothy- What's that supposes to mean?  
  
Howard- I have no idea.  
  
Noin- We'll be there in a half an hour, you guys!  
  
Duo- So. How are we going to get the girls back from Millard, huh?  
  
Quatre- Find the girls and get them out before Millard finds out.  
  
Sally- But won't he just keep coming after the girls once we take them away?  
  
Millardo- She's right, we have to take him out now or he'll just keep going after them.  
  
Relena- What are we going to do with them once we get them back?  
  
Rene- What do you mean?  
  
Relena- Well, we're not going to keep them, are we?  
  
Hilde- She's right, we have to think about what we going to do with them.  
  
Sally- What about an orphanage?  
  
Noin- Guys! We're here!  
  
Duo- Finally!  
  
-Computer Flashing-  
  
Millardo- What in the world could that be?  
  
Howard- Please state your name and your business calling us.  
  
Millard (showing up on the screen) - Howard, is that anyway to treat your enemy when he's got the five girls you came for right here.  
  
Noin- You better not do anything to those girls, Millard!  
  
Millard- I won't do anything to them unless you idiots come in here try to take over. There would be no reason to; the only people that are going to be here are you guys, myself, and these five girls.  
  
Quatre- What are you planning to do when we get there?  
  
Millard- Why don't we save that surprise until you get here and when you get here I can promise you that it will be a surprise you will never forget. Now, why don't land your ship and come to the third corridor and enter the fifth door to your left. Hope to see you all there.  
  
-Screen went blank-  
  
Heero- Well, I guess we have no choice but to follow his instructions.  
  
Duo- I'll bring some guns with us just in case things get rowdy in there.  
  
-After landing the ship; and entering the fifth door to their left-  
  
Duo- Holy crap, it's dark in here.  
  
-Lights above them turn on to show all five girls tied up in chairs with rope tight around their ankles, waist, and arms tied behind the chair with rope around their wrist. There was even masking tape over their mouths.-  
  
Millard- Well, I'm glad to see all of you made it.  
  
Une- Why do you have them tied up like that?  
  
Millard- You see, the girls get a bit mean when we're talking and I really don't want to get in a fight with them.  
  
Trowa- What in the hell is going on around here Millard?  
  
Millard- Nothing. I just thought the girls wanted to tell you something very important.  
  
Sally- What did you mean by "I can promise you it will be a surprise you will never forget"?  
  
Millard- That's just it; what the girls want to tell you is the big surprise.  
  
Heero- It doesn't look to me as if they want to talk.  
  
Millard- Well it doesn't matter if they want to talk or not. You see; if they won't tell I will. And I'm rather curious to see your reaction to the big surprise.  
  
Relena- What in the hell is that suppose to mean.  
  
Millard- All of you will find out soon enough as it is. So which one of you girls are going to volunteer to tell everyone the big news. Will it be Cassie Rigby? Or will it be Amy Dunn? How about you Raye O'Brien? C'mon girls, Nina Anderson or Lita Hartman? I think I'll have to chose for you girls. How about ..... Raye O'Brien!  
  
-Millard untied Raye from the chair, but didn't remove the masking tape from her mouth.-  
  
Millard- Now will you tell them or will I have to pursue you to tell them.  
  
-At that moment Millard pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Raye's head. With his other hand under her neck.-  
  
Rene- Please! Don't do it! I beg of you!  
  
Millard- How funny you're begging for her life.  
  
-Millard then ripped the tape off Rayes face.-  
  
Millard- Tell Them!!!  
  
Raye- NEVER!  
  
Millard- If you won't tell them then I'll just have to kill you and then move on to one of your friends. And if I have to kill all 5 of you girls; that's fine by me, then I'll just tell them myself. So what will it be Raye?  
  
Raye- Please...don't kill.them.  
  
Millard- Then tell them!  
  
Raye- NEVER!  
  
-At that moment Raye brought her arm around and hit Millard right in the face. Then Raye grabbed the gun from his hand pointed it strait at him.-  
  
Millard- Go ahead, Raye. Shoot me if you want to, but I know you don't have the guts to.  
  
Raye- Why? Why are you doing this??!!!  
  
Millard- You ask me why I'm doing this. Well, it's really simple Raye. I'm doing it for REVENGE.  
  
-Millard pulled another gun out of his jacket and started to shoot at Raye. When all of a sudden the lights went out; all you could see was a few feet in front of you. The gun fires stopped.-  
  
Mariemaia- What's going on?  
  
Une- Stay close to me, Mariemaia.  
  
Howard- Someone turn on the lights.  
  
-Then the lights flickered on to show all 5 girls now untied from the chairs and about to escape.-  
  
Millard- Hold it right there girls!!  
  
-Then Millard grabbed Mariemaia and pointed the gun at her head.-  
  
Une- Mariemaia!!!! NNNOOOO!!!!  
  
Millard- Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head. That's it. Now, do you girls think right now is the time to tell them. I personally do. Tell them or Mariemaia will regret it.  
  
Amy- NO!  
  
-Lita pulled a gun out from the back of her pants and began to shoot at Millard. One of the bullets hit the hand Millard was holding the gun in. With Millard recoiling in pain Mariemaia started to run the hysterical Lady Une, but Millard began to shoot at her. Mariemaia dogged the bullets, but had to change course.-  
  
Raye (with her hand out to Mariemaia) - This way!!!  
  
-Mariemaia garbed Rayes hand and ran out of the chaotic room with the other four girls in front of her.-  
  
Millard- You won't get away!! I'll find you!! Believe me, I will find you!!!  
  
-The six girls ran into a dark dead-end hall and hide behind some big wooden boxes.-  
  
Nina (whispering) - I hope the others made it out alright.  
  
Mariemaia- I know they did. All of them are very strong people.  
  
Lita- I hope they can find us.  
  
Cassie- I hope they do before Millard does.  
  
Mariemaia- Why is Millard going through all of this over you guys?  
  
Raye- It's a long story Mariemaia.  
  
End Ch. 4  
  
Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its original characters. I do own Cassie Rigby, Amy Dunn, Raye O'Brien, Lita Hartman, and Nina Anderson. That chapter took so long; I had such bad writhers block. Sorry it took so long. Not like anyone reads this story any way. Well, if there is let me know. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I still deciding the ending of it. Thanks - Ja ne 


	6. Chapter 5: Daddy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own Cassandra R., Amy D., Raye O., Lita H., and Nina A. Thank you.

Ch. 5

(Gundam gang and Millard)

Howard- We have to go find them.

Millard- Oh no you don't; I'm not going to let any of you out of my sight just to find those precious girls.

Duo- Really and what are you going to do about it.

Millard- I think I'll do this.

-Millard started to shot at everyone's feet making them try and shield themselves. Heero covered Relena; Duo blocked Hilde; Quatre sheltered Rene; Trowa protected Midii; Wufei held Meilan; Millardo covered Noin; while Howard tried to protect Une, Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine. Abruptly Millard stopped shooting and wrenched Hilde away from Duo with a gun to her head-

Millard- Now I know that you of all people, Duo, wouldn't do anything dangerous as if to hurt your beautiful girl here.

Duo- Please! I beg of you! Don't hurt her!

Millard- Funny, all through tonight the only thing I hear you people doing is begging.

Wufei- Funny, all we see you doing tonight is holding guns to people's heads.

Millard- I don't think this is the time to upset me since I do control weather or not this girl lives. Actually, I control two lives right now.

Sally- What do you mean.

Millard- Nothing. I was just thinking out loud.

(The Six Girls)

Mariemaia- Do you miss them?

Cassie- Miss who?

Mariemaia- Your parents; I know it's only been a couple of days.

Amy- Yeah, we miss them a lot.

Mariemaia- Who do you look more like?

Lita- What?

Mariemaia- Do you look more like your mother or your father? Mother says that I look more like my father, but I don't see it at all.

Raye- I thought your mother was dead?

Mariemaia- She is; but now I call Lady Une mother.

Nina- To answer your question, all five of us look more like our fathers than our mothers. Like you we don't see either.

Mariemaia- What's it's like to have a father?

Cassie- Why are you asking us?

Mariemaia- I don't really know. I just feel comfortable talking to girls.

Lita- Well, since lady Une feels like a mother to you, who in the group do you feel is a father to you?

Mariemaia- None of the guys really.

Nina- That's surprising.

Mariemaia- I do feel really close to all of them, but not like father-daughter. Duo would be a prefect father; he's funny and he loves kids. Not only that, he's really childish some times, that way Duo would be able to connect with his child on a level. Quatre would be a great father; he's kind, sensitive, and has a warm heart. He would be able to raise a child the right way with a good relationship. Trowa, I can't really imagine him as a father, well maybe a little bit. Wufei and Heero I definitely can't see them being fathers; it's just how they act. Millardo I can see him as a father as well but I don't how he would relate to his child. Then there's Howard, who is way too old to have a child.

Raye- I think your right, but I really can't say since I don't know them.

(Millard & Company- Walking down the hall toward the girls)

Millard- Come out; Come out, Where ever you are.

Lita- What are you up to Millard?

Millard- If I were you; I would come out.

Cassie- Why?

(All six girls look over their shoulder to see Hilde in Millard's arms crying with a gun pointed to her head)

Nina- What's going on Millard?

Millard- This time I'm not going to let you five girls escape. If you don't tell them then I'll simply have to shoot her.

Duo- NO!! PLEASE DON'T!!

Millard- But I want to do one thing first. I want to ask all of you guys some thing personal. (looking at the gundam pilots and friends)

Noin- What's that?

Millard- I'm just curious, but are any one of you in love?

Everyone- What!!!!!!????????

Millard- You heard me; now answer me or she gets it.

(Cocked the gun so it was ready to shoot)

(Silence)

(Silence)

(More Silence)

Millard- ANSWER ME OR SHE GETS IT!!!!!!!!!

Duo- Yes.

Quatre- Yes.

Trowa- Yes.

Millardo- Yes.

Relena- Yes.

Rene- Yes.

Midii- Yes.

Meilan- Yes.

Noin- Yes.

Lady Une- Yes.

(Silence)

Wufei- Yes.

(Silence)

(Silence)

Heero- ...........Yes.

Millard- Well that's a lot of you. How about you cutie?

Hilde- Yes.

Howard- What does this have to do with anything?

Millard- Nothing really; I was just curious. Now you girls better come out or she really will get it.

(All six girls came out with their hands raised up in the air. At that very moment the ground shook underneath their feet like an earthquake.)

Duo- What in the hell was that?

Sally- It felt like an earthquake.

Relena- But we're in space!

Millard- I don't give a damn what it was; it doesn't concern us. Mariemaia, go over to Lady Une. I know that she's worried about you. I just want those five girls to be apart of this, not you.

(Mariemaia runs over to Lady Une with tears in her eyes; Lady Une runs to Mariemaia, picks her off the ground, both sobbing in each other arms)

Millard- As for you five girls again, let's start from where we left off.

Nina- No

Millard- What did you say?

Amy- She said no, Millard! We are not going to play your little game with you.

Millard- Oh, you will play it or one of you five brats are going to get it! And if you girls keep refusing I'm going to beat each one of you to death one at a time.

Cassie- I not scared of your stupid threats!

(Millard let go of Hilde who ran with all the energy she had left in her strait for Duo who in turn hugged her in his arms not letting go crying. Millard grabbed Cassie by the arm, through her over his head slamming her down of the ground with his whole body leaving her with the wind knocked out of her. He then grabbed the choler of her shirt and raised her above the ground, at the same time placing a sharp knife to her throat and cutting it a little to show how serious he was.)

Millard- How about now _Cassandra_? Are you scared now? How about the rest of you four girls? Are you scared for your friend or for yourselves?

Voice- You should be the one that's scared right now, Millard!

Midii- Who is that?

Trowa- It's coming from the speakers.

Millard- WHO ARE YOU!!!!???

Cassie(choking)- Da....da....daddy?

End Ch. 5


End file.
